Legend of the black swordsman
by Drake Vallion
Summary: Takes place during the sail to Valm as Drake tells some of his Friends about his past as a leader of the Valm resistance


Legend of the black swordsman

I stood on the deck of a ship staring out over the ocean lost in thought "hard to believe I'm going back" I said not noticing I wasn't alone.

"What do you mean back" a female voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl with blue hair one with red twin tails and a short girl with black hair in two braids.

"I'm surprised my future self never told you guys" I said addressing the three girls

"I was a member of the Valm resistance and one of the best swordsmen they had" Lucina, Severa, and Nah looked at me in awe.

"Tell us Dad" Nah said. Despite finding her real parents she still insisted on calling me her father

"Oh is Uncle Drake gonna tell us a story" another female voice came from behind me as my other niece Morgan appeared from nowhere.

I sighed "follow me below deck might as well see if anyone else wants to listen I'm telling this story"

Later below deck now joined by Chrom, Ren, Yarne, Panne, Olivia, Robin and Cordelia

"As most of you know I am not from Ylisse and have been traveling a long time what most of you don't know however is five of those years were spent as a member of the Valm Resistance force" I said making sure I had they're attention.

I had just gotten off a boat in Valm harbor the master sword on my back and a sheathed blade of rippled steel in my off hand when I heard a commotion and saw a man with red hair, pointed ears and crimson plated armor fighting a group of soldiers in heavy armor not one to ignore something like this I naturally got involved.

"Hey don't you think 7 on one is a bit unfair or are you just that weak" I shouted approaching placing my sword hand on the hilt of my sheathed blade.

One of them with a bit heavier ornate armor walked forward "Imperial business move along" he commanded a frown appearing on my face

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear" I said in a much heavier tone as I drew Masamune "Stand down od I'll cut you down" assuming a combat stance raising my blade next to the side of my head in a two handed grip.

"You dare challenge the might of the Valm Empire" the general said as two of the knights advanced towards me

I sighed "don't say I didn't warn you"

I swing masamune in an arc in front of me cutting through the heavy armor and injuring the two soldiers I then found myself dodging two silver lances "sloppy" I said as I vanished from sight and the two knights went down I then reappeared flicking blood from my blade "who's next" I said as I was approached by two more knights and the general I sheathed my blade keeping my hand on the hilt.

"Surrender" the general said "You can't hope to defeat all of us" when something behind him exploded as the guy they were chasing cut down the other two knights with a flaming sword as long as he was tall.

I smirked "combat art-moonshadow" I said as I vanished from sight reappearing long enough to slash at one knight before disappearing again cutting down both knights but when my blade struck the general's armor it bounced off with a *clang*

"You cannot cut through my armor" he said "it was made to resist even the blade of a rapier"

"I see" I said focusing energy into my blade "breath of the earth lend me your power as I cut through my enemies sword magic wind" I said as a pale white glow enveloped Masamune and I rushed at him again

"Try all you want you can't-gah" the general said as my blade pierced his chest "but how…" he said as the life faded from him I then felt someone grab my wrist and start running dragging me behind him

"where are you taking me" I shouted

"we need to get out of here I'm taking you to the resistance Headquarters my name is Magnus Dreyer by the way"

When we reached the headquarters I saw it was a large camp full of warriors in mismatched armor and decent weapons "is this all there is" I whispered as I saw the state of things

"yea we lose so many every time we fight and it's affected morale as well" Magnus said

It showed too "how can I help" I said

"Really we need all the warriors we can get" he responded

"I'll do what I can" I said "you have my blade"

"just one last thing then our more skilled members have a name codename of sorts mine is Ace" he explained

"hmm…" I thought "Raven call me Raven" I said

 _"Really Raven" Severa asked_

 _"Gotta admit it is kind of… unoriginal" Lucina added_

 _I looked at them with a small frown "so says Marth and Luna" I responded earning a chuckle from some of the others and shutting the two in question up. "regardless here seems like a good place to stop for now."_

"I'm going to take Nah to her room" I said picking up the half asleep Manakete on my lap "we can continue the story later" I said.

 **Well this is the first chapter of a new story going into Drake's past a bit probably won't be updated that often but I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
